In consuming content, for example “surfing” the world wide web (including following a link, entering a URL, accessing a bookmark, and any other document retrieval), a variety of undesirable content may be encountered.
A variety of approaches to content filtering have been employed to avoid undesirable content. Examples of such approaches include blacklisting and whitelisting URLs and sites. However, such approaches fail to discriminate between specific content owners or creators within a site. In some cases particular participants in a site or service may have more desirable, or less desirable, content than other participants, and present approaches are unable to take advantage of this, leading to either inclusion of objectionable content, or exclusion of desirable content.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have improved filtering of content.